El taxista
by DawnPanIno
Summary: Era un mal día para Atsuya, hasta que conoció a una rubia hermosa, que necesita amor, de la canción de Ricardo Arjona con el mismo titulo, Y.A.O.I.


**El taxista.**

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, un joven peli naranja de ojos azul grisáceo, de nombre Atsuya Fubuki manejaba su taxi, era un Volkswagen modelo 68.

Era un día malo, pues no había tenido pasaje.

De repente, en su camino las lentejuelas de un traje brillaron, haciéndole una parada.

Era una rubia preciosa, de ojos rojos, vestía de mini falda y con un escote prolongado en su espalda que terminaba muy abajo.

Subió al taxi, en la parte de atrás, viendo el lugar que había abandonado, una lágrima, negra por el maquillaje, rodó por su mejilla.

Atsuya la observaba por el retrovisor que mostraba la pantorrilla de esa chica, y el curioso conductor vio un poco más.

Eran aproximadamente las 10:40, el taxi zigzagueaba buscando la dirección, muy escondida.

—Me llamo Afuro Terumi, me dicen Aphrodi—De la nada dijo la chica mientras cruzaba la pierna y sacaba un cigarrillo.

Atsuya le ofreció fuego rápidamente, para darse cuenta que le temblaba su mano.

— ¿Por quién llora?—le preguntó el peli melón.

—Por un tipo—respondió dando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos—Cree que por rico puede venir y engañarme.

—No se deprima si es por amores, debe seguir adelante—mencionó el taxista—Cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse—habló con un tono sumamente coqueto.

Y Aphrodi sonrió.

Fue como amor a primera vista, ambos actuaban seductoramente, ambos estaban heridos, Atsuya era un galán con las damas y mucho más con ésta, esperando quizá llevársela a la cama.

La chica le sonreía por el espejo y se sentaba de lado, mientras Atsuya actuaba idiotizado con su espejo empeñado.

—Doble en la esquina—susurró Aphrodi—Iremos a mi casa… después de un par de tequilas, veremos que es lo que pasa…

El joven siguió las instrucciones y llegaron a no una casa, si no a una mansión, bajó del taxi para abrirle la puerta a la señorita.

Seguido de eso ella lo invitó a pasar. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se comenzaron a besar.

Se abrazaban y sus labios se unían como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro y no les importara lo demás en la vida.

Ambos comenzaron a desvestirse, pero cuando la chica se quitó su blusa, Atsuya se llevó una gran sorpresa. Aphrodi era un chico.

—Vaya, parece que te sorprendí—dijo ella o él—puedes irte si quieres—mencionó suspirando—la mayoría solo piensan que soy un cuerpo, una chica sin sentimientos y se asustan con la verdad.

—Y ¿Cómo sabe que usted no me gusta señorita?—dijo coqueto Fubuki.

La mirada del oji rojo cambió a una esperanzada, y siguieron con lo que hacían, un beso llevó a otro, a otro a darse caricias y para que describir lo que hicieron en la alfombra, basta con resumir que Atsuya le besó hasta… hasta la sombra y un poco más.

—No te sientas tan solo, que yo sufro la mismo, mi pareja y los horarios, han abierto un abismo—consoló Atsuya que se empezaba a vestir—Aunque tú sufres en tu mansión y yo por las calles.

—Ven conmigo, quiero que "él" sepa que no estoy solo—mencionó Aphrodi.

Aphrodi se hizo en el cabello una coleta baja, subimos a mi taxi y regresamos justamente al bar donde él estaba.

Entraron, un lugar lleno de luces y ambiente, justamente la pareja del oji rojo, un peli crema con cabello en forma de picos, abrazaba a una chica… una chica que Atsuya conocía bien, de cabello plateado y ojos azul grisáceo.

Y que pequeño es el mundo y que grande es el destino, esa chica… era un chico y era la pareja del taxista.

—Es él—dijo Afuro señalando al sujeto—Y esta con esa tipa… pensé que realmente tenía la misma orientación que yo.

—Ésa tipa—dijo Atsuya con su animo bajo—era mi pareja.

La cara del rubio fue de sorpresa, no imaginaba tal casualidad, había conocido en un taxi a un hombre que le había fascinado, hizo el amor con él porque estaba despechado ya que su ex pareja lo engañó con una mujer… que resultó ser hombre y aparte novio de su chofer.

—Vayámonos de aquí—dijo Aphrodi sujetando al peli naranja de la mano.

Desde ése día el tipo rico y la pareja del taxista juegan a engañarlos, siempre se ven en el mismo bar, pero ahora ya no les importa para nada….

Pues el rubio siempre toma el mismo taxi a las 10, en el mismo lugar.

Fin.


End file.
